


Learning About Abby

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for cirquedereve. "Raven learning a secret about Abby." I made it 3 things. Fun fluff. Edit: some feels in second part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May have more because Raven teasing Abby is my new favorite thing.

"Lexa! Don't you dare! Clarke! Shit, no! Damnit Clarke, your girlfriend cheats!"Raven had had just about enough of Lexa. 

The other brunette was knocking her controller out of her hand or bumping their elbows together on purpose. This was not a game! Well, it was a game. And it was war. Literally, because Modern Warfare was on the split screen and Raven was winning until just moments before. 

Abby and Clarke were in the kitchen making dinner, ignoring the yelling from their girlfriends for almost an hour now. Clarke laughed before turning off the boiling pasta. 

"I think we've practiced enough. And I think we're ready. Think they are?" Mother and daughter give each other a conspiratorial look before making their way to the living room.  
\----

Fourty five minutes later, they were all sitting at the table, Raven and Lexa still glaring at the other two woman. 

"You guys rigged it. Somehow. There's no way that just happened." Lexa nodded along and pushed her fork around her plate. Last they had checked, the Griffin woman had no idea how to play video games, yet they just got owned. 

That was the night Raven learned Abby was a beast at video games. She was actually excited to pull Mario Kart out after they ate.  
********

"Damnit." Raven took a moment to pop her head into steam filled bathroom. 

"Hey babe, Can I borrow your iPod for my workout? Mines dead." after getting a quick affirmative, she swept up her headphones and Abby's silver iPod and made her way to their basement gym. 

Typically, the younger brunette found Abby's taste in music agreeable. They never argued over stations in the car and both enjoyed a heavy dose of The Beatles and Robert Springfield. Finding a playlist that looked promising, she pressed play and clipped the iPod to her arm.

Twenty minutes into her workout, the song change had her dropping a weight just to the left of her foot. The loud clang was random enough for Abby to peak her head into the basement as Raven viewed the rest of the playlist titled "Work Out".

"Everything ok?" Raven raised an eyebrow and smiled before holding up the mp3 player. 

"Yeah, great. Just enjoying some good old Dancing Queen by Abba babe. Loving that the whole sountrack is on here. Looks like some Backstreet boys is coming on soon though. Might kill the vibe going." she doesn't even try to hide her smirk.

Raven has to duck quickly as the object in Abby's hand (luckily only a plastic cup) flies at her head. She laughs at her girlfriends redened face disappearing up the stairs.  
****

Raven's almost used to Abby and her weird sleeping habits. She's an emergency room doctor and surgeon, and a damn good one at that, so it was expected for a few sleepless nights to happen in a row. After a total of 4 days going by with only cat naps spread out, Abby finally has a full 24 hours off. 

Raven comes home from work with takeout and a six pack, only to find her girlfriend already passed out on the couch at 4pm. Since moving in a month ago, this is the first time this has happened. 

When 6pm rolls around and the other woman hasn't moved an inch, she decides it time for a move to the bedroom and shakes Abby's shoulder.

"Hey babe, hop up and we'll get you in bed. Come on Abs." she's groggy and mumbles but without much more insistence, Abby is finally walking towards their bedroom, pulling her scrubs off along the way. 

"Whoa, why don't you wait till were in the bedroom? Clarke is home Abby. Abby?" after a few more calls of her name with no response,  
Raven steps around the other woman to catch her attention as the exhausted doctor leans on a wall. She looks at almost fully closed eyes before it really registers, Abby is sleepwalking. 

Clarke walks out of her room moments later and rolls her eyes at Raven's attempt at putting her mother shirt back on.

"So, still enjoying the honeymoon stage of moving in?" the blonde looks over the familiar scene with a raised brow. She grew up with mom sleepwalking, it wasn't new to her. Raven onky nods and she gets a now clothes Abby walking again. 

"I am actually. Learing all her little secrets has been the best part." and she actually means it. 

The next night when She finds Abby sleepwalking and eating icecream from the tub at 3am, she can't help but smile again at it all.


	2. Learning About Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlblunder said its only fair play for Abby to learn about Raven's quirks. You can find me on tumblr! (misiu1432) (small warning: mentions of child neglect, nothing graphic, and feels that sneak up on your for baby Raven) hope it's ok!

Abby comes home from work one day and sees Raven passed out on the couch. Just a week ago she had poked fun of her doing the same, and she was ready to poke fun right back. As she approached her sleeping girlfriend though, a few things started to stand out to her. 

First, she really couldn't think of why Raven would be home or this tired at 10am. But as soon as she was close enough, the answer was in the younger woman's breathing. She sounded horribly congested and Abby leaned away when she coughed in her sleep. Reaching over, she felt her forehead and noted it was definitely warmer then it should be. 

"Raven, sweetie wake up." luckily she was a light sleeper and sat up slowly at seeing Abby kneeling next to the couch. 

"How are you feeling? You don't sound all that great." she couldn't help but laugh at the pout she received. 

"Rude, Abby. Plain rude. And obviously you know I don't feel great or else I would look amazing per usual. But I'm ok really. Nothing a little sleep won't cure." she wasn't buying the tough act though when moments later, the brunette was doubled over coughing. 

After getting Raven settled in bed, Abby promptly went into doctor mode. There was a water bottle on the side table, cough medicine administered, and a box of tissues in reach. 

"I'm going to go to the store for things to make soup and grab some Lysol spray. Clarke is in the house somewhere if you need anything while I'm gone." Raven nodded and pouted a bit as Abby walked away without a kiss.  
******

When Abby arrived home 45 minutes later, it wasn't to a scene she expected at all. Clarke was sitting next to Raven in bed, both with eyes on the tv. Raven had a pile of tissues in her lap and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Oh sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" At Raven's blubbering mess of a response, she finally looked to her laughing daughter to the side. 

"I don't know what you gave her Mom, but she is high as a kite right now. And it may be the funniest thing I have ever seen. I even vidoed some of it. She walked into the kitchen, stumbling around asking to watch a Disney movie. Apparently The Lion King was a bad idea." 

Abby finally glanced back at Raven who had managed to get her sniffling under control. 

"Simba was all alone Abby. That bastard made him think it was all his fault. But then he got Timone and Pumba and they were so...so *sniffle* happy!" by the end of her explanation, Raven was a sobbing mess once again. 

"Right, so. Now we know that cold medicine with codine in It, may not be a great idea for her. Good to know."  
*****

"You know, for a doctor, your a bit clumsy babe." Raven smiled and planted a kiss on the bandages she fastened over her girlfriends hand. The two stood in the master bathroom as they got ready for their day. 

"The fault is all yours dear. I was making your pancakes you so desperately wanted when I burned myself. for that, you'll have to be the one to put my hair up for the day. My usual french braid will do just fine thank you." with a cheeky grin, Abby turned around to face the mirror, eyeing Raven behind her. 

Raven had raised her hands to her hair but seemed to be frozen in place seconds later. 

"You ok back there? Its just a braid honey. Nothing fancy." but as her words sank in to her own ears, she realized it may just not be a simple braid to Raven. As far as she could recall, the only times she had ever seen braids on her younger girlfriend were when Abby put them there herself. She wouldn't push for a response though. Raven always opened up eventually. 

"How about a ponytail instead? It'll be easier to keep up that way anyways."  
****  
That night, when sleep was unable to envelope either of them, Abby found herself playing with strands of the others dark locks of hair. 

"I don't actually know how to braid you know." the soft words were almost a whisper. 

"My mom was never around. She was always out getting drunk, or if she was home, passed out in her room. I was just the little mistake she some times remembered to feed. Take that, along with the fact that I never had any female friends growing up, and no one ever taught me how to braid hair. Not even the simplest ones. I can kind of do a basic braid on wires when I need to...but..." Raven's breathing was uneven as she finishes, face turned into Abby's neck. 

Abby let her calm down a moment before responding. 

"Would you like to learn? I think I would enjoy having you braid my hair some mornings."

It took more then a few tries the next morning, but she managed to teach Raven a few simple twists and braids to last until her hand healed enough to give her a proper tutorial on the subject. Raven added braiding Abby's hair as her new favorite morning routine.


End file.
